When I Was Your Man
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Seharusnya aku harus lebih sering memberikanmu bunga, menggandeng tanganmu, dan mengajakmu ke pesta. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.


**Konichiwa, minna-san! Ini dia fic NaruIno pertamaku. Mohon maaf kalau masih terasa aneh dan tidak jelas.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by : When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars**

**Summary : Seharusnya aku harus lebih sering memberikanmu bunga, menggandeng tanganmu, dan mengajakmu ke pesta. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.**

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang berdansa itu dari posisi duduknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kedua orang itu. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa kejadian yang sudah lalu.

"_**Naruto-kun!" Ino memekik riang begitu melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya. Saat itu Ino sedang duduk – duduk di taman depan rumahnya.**_

_**Ino langsung mendekat ke Naruto. "Naruto-kun, mana bungaku?" tanya Ino. Naruto menatap pacarnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Bunga? Bunga apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. **_

_**Ino menatap Naruto kecewa. "Kemarin kau bilang kalau kau ingin memberiku setangkai bunga mawar hari ini" kata Ino dengan nada kecewa. Naruto tertawa keras. "Masa hanya karena hal seperti itu kau menjadi kecewa?" tanya Naruto.**_

_**Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Naruto pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ino yang hanya berdiri mematung disana.**_

_**Ketika Naruto akan memasuki mobilnya, mendadak dia melihat seorang pria datang kepada Ino dan mengobrol dengannya. Lalu pria tak dikenal itu memberikan Ino setangkai bunga mawar merah.**_

Naruto menutup matanya. Dia sangat menyesal. Kenapa pria itu yang memberikan bunga pada Ino, bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberikannya?

_**Saat ini Naruto dan Ino sedang berjalan – jalan di Shibuya. Ino ngotot ingin berbelanja dengan Naruto, dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus menuruti keinginan pacarnya itu.**_

_**Tak sengaja, Ino melihat pasangan lainnya yang sedang tertawa bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Ino menatap malu – malu pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya, lalu mencoba untuk menggandeng tangan Naruto.**_

_**Tapi, Naruto bukannya membalas gandengan tangan Ino, dia malah melepas paksa tangan Ino. Ino kecewa. "Ino, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya" kata Naruto yang langsung berjalan cepat ke toilet.**_

_**Ketika Naruto berbalik ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau Ino masih berada di sana, dia melihat pria tak dikenal yang dulu memberikan Ino bunga mawar itu, kini sedang bercanda tawa dengan Ino sambil bergandengan tangan.**_

'Maaf ya, Ino…' batin Naruto.

_**Sudah berulang kali Ino mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa kali menelepon, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat teleponnya juga.**_

"_**Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk, Ino" keluh Naruto, langsung setelah mengangkat teleponnya.**_

_**Ino mencoba tersenyum. "Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" ujar Ino. 'Naruto-kun harus pulang' batin Ino.**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku baru selesai jam delapan, dan setelah itu aku akan ada pesta di rumah temanku" tolak Naruto. **_

"_**Tidak apa – apa. Tapi ajak aku ke pesta itu, ya? Aku baru belajar dansa minggu lalu, dan aku ingin sekali mempraktekkannya" pinta Ino. Naruto mengeluh. "Aku tidak bisa" sahut Naruto yang langsung menutup telepon.**_

_**Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menerima SMS dari Ino. "Naruto-kun, aku pergi ke pesta dengan Kiba" tulis Ino di SMS itu.**_

Naruto tersenyum miris. 'Aku memang orang yang sangat bodoh' batinnya. Tiba – tiba, dua orang yang dari tadi dia perhatikan, kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun…." Panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya, Kiba berjalan sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, memamerkan gigi – giginya yang sangat rapi. "Kalian semakin akrab saja" kata Naruto. Kiba tertawa dan Ino tersenyum malu – malu.

"Ino, ayo kita berdansa lagi" ajak Kiba. "Yosh!" sahut Ino. Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan kembali ke tempat berdansa.

'Begini ya rasanya ditinggalkan sendiri' batin Naruto. "Yah, Inuzuka Kiba, jagalah Yamanaka Ino untukku" kata Naruto pelan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Ino dan Kiba masih asyik berdansa.

-END-

**Tolong direview :)**


End file.
